Love Me Over
by Thatgirl2190
Summary: Is the story or the relationship between Callie and Brandon after Callie ends up in the Hospital and can not be left alone,
1. Chapter 1

It had been two weeks since Marianna and Jesus turned 15. Brandon had broken up with his girlfriend Talya after finding out that she read his foster sister Callie's journal. Brandon never found out what was said in the journal, and part of him never wanted to either. That was Callie's past and her business. Unless she personally came to him for help, it didn't matter.

Jesus had been waiting 20 minutes to get into the bathroom. He started banging on the door that proceeded to wake Brandon up.

"dude, why are you banging on the bathroom door at 4 am" Brandon asked, half asleep only his boxers

"Because I want to use it but the doors are all locked to it." Jesus said.

Marianna than walked out of her room looking ready to murder someone.

"Why are you making so much noise" Marianna asked her twin.

"Because I need to pee and the doors are all locked.

Jude walked outside the room he shared with Jesus.

"Umm, why would there be blood coming from the bathroom" Jude asked as he holds up a shirt of Jesus that was near the bathroom door.

"Wait, where's Callie?" Jesus asked his sister.

" I don't know", Marianna answered, "I went to bed early because I had a headache".

"Oh shit, Okay, Jude go with Marianna, and wake up mom and mom. Then I want you nowhere near this bathroom until we know what's going on." Brandon said.

Marianna took Jude's hand and they walked down the hall to their moms' bedroom. Marianna opened the door slowly.

'Mom' Marianna said into it. She repeated it least five times, each time louder than the next.

Finally one of them got up, Stef, a blond police cop, was the first to wake up.

"It's four am, what's wrong", Stef asked.

"My sister is gone and the bathroom doors are all locked" Jude said, scared. He knew it was bad. He already found blood.

Stef turned Lena, her partner, and began to wake her up.

"What", Lena groaned. "Why are Jude and Marianna here?"

"Callie is missing and the bathroom won't open."

Lena got out of bed, put on her glasses and went to the bathroom. Stef followed behind her, after telling Marianna to stay with Jude in the bedroom.

"Do you think my sister is alright? Like I know Liam wanted to get back with her after she fought him off after he molested her. Do you think he would try to kill her?" Jude asked. Jude knew more for a boy his age than he should of.

Marianna just sat there shocked. She never knew Callie had such a hard time in foster care.

Meanwhile back in the bathroom. After four times of everyone slamming the door together, they were able to get it open. What they saw next would make anyone faint. There Callie laid in the pool of her own blood. Brandon was the first to get near her. He tried to figure out if she was breathing. He could hear low shallow breaths. His eyes then fixed on the stab marks coming from her stomach area and on her leg.

"She's breathing but there is a lot of blood." Brandon yelled.

"Okay, Stef call 911, Jesus get a few towels from the linen closet and help your brother get her wounds covered up" Lena said.

About two minutes later, Jesus came back with the towels. He could hear Brandon trying to sing to Callie to wake her up. Jesus was not stupid, you could just tell the way that Callie and Brandon looked at each other every day; they had feelings for each other. Part of him wished it would happen. He was not sure why though. He finally went into the bathroom.

"Got the towels" Jesus said, as the boys wrapped up the helpless girl. The paramedics had arrived.

Once they got her in the ambulance, Lena rode with her. Just to make sure she's safe.

Stef went back to the bedroom to see if Jude was okay. When she got there Jude was crying on Marianna.

"What's wrong," Stef asked.

"Jude knows who might have done it" Marianna said.

"Who," Stef asked.

"Liam" Jude yelled out


	2. Chapter 2

**An: sorry for the wait but since a lot of you have been begging almost for this. Well 16 reviews and 60 followers and 25 favorites. I consider it begging. Well here you go**

Jesus, Marianna, and Jesus were sitting in the emergency waiting room. Lena was back with Callie while the doctor did test to figure out what was wrong with the brunette foster girl. Stef watched as her son became frantic and couldn't stop pacing back and forth.

"I could have stopped this," Brandon muttered under her breath. "I could have stopped this."

Stef grabbed for her son's hand but he pushed her away and continues walking back and forth. Stef made a decision to step in the middle of Brandon's pathway and grab his shoulders.

"Brandon, listen to me, what happened in there is not your fault," Stef said, "She is not your responsibility."

Brandon thought about revealing his feelings to his mom but instead he just breathed out and started to cry. Stef held her son still to calm him down

"Jesus," Marianna whispered into her twin's brother ear. Jesus's eyes connected to his sisters, as knowing she had his attention, "has Brandon said anything about liking Callie."

Jesus had a gut feeling about his brother's feelings for the new foster girl, but his brother never actually said, hey bro, I have a thing for Callie.

Jesus just shook his head, no. Marianna just grabbed onto Jude as he got more afraid he got closer to her, ending up sitting on her lap.

Lena sat staring at the scene in front of her. She watched as four people, doctors and what not, trying to get Callie better. She watched an Iv being put into the girl's weak arm. She wondered if she would be able to push through. Lena heard a beeping noise. She saw Callie's phone that was given to her. She opened up the message.

"You should die for what happened."

Lena tried not to scream but found herself biting her lip down. She didn't think Callie was talking to anyone besides Wyatt outside the family. She looked again, to find that the number didn't have a name attached to it. She couldn't read the rest of the messages that only way Callie responded to was with no answer.

"Ms." the female doctor trying to get Lena's attention. "Ms."

Lena shook her head and looked up. "Yes."

"We have her stable but would like to keep her overnight for observation," The Doctor said. "You can come with us to her room."

"Can I talk to my family first," Lena asked.

"Of course," the doctor said, "we will take her up now, but I will have an intern come get you."

Lena walked out, her face was flushed white. She looked at the eyes of her family staring at her looking for some news.

"She's stable; they just want to keep her overnight. But we can see her." Lena said.

"We should let Jude see his sister first," Jesus said.

"That's very sweet of you," Stef said, "Are you sure, you are my son?"

Everyone laughed and started to head towards the elevator with the intern to Callie's room. Lena knew something was going on but didn't think it was appropriate to tell them at the moment.

**An: yes, it is a short update but I feel the need to slowly build stuff up. Please review, follow, share with your friends and pets. You can personally message me at any time or contact me on tumblr. Thatgirl2190 if you have any questions or requests for this story and any other current story. **


	3. Chapter 3

Callie was having a hard time falling asleep that night. Why was she being saved? Why didn't Brandon and Jesus just let her stain the wood red and bleed to death? She deserved it after all. Her eyes slowly drifted off to sleep. After a while, she could hear footsteps walking around the room. She took it as the nurse checking up on her. So she let her mind wonder. Next thing, she felt was a sharp pain and her world went to black. She heard no voices, no footsteps, nothing just silences.

"Doctor, Doctor," a female voice squealed. "I got her, IV set back in but she's not responding."

"Let me check the vitals," the doctor said, he felt Callie's body for a sign of life. "That's weird. I can feel a faint pause and the machine seems to be working."

The doctor felt something drip onto to his shoes. He then went to the top of the IV tube and slid his hands down until he felt what a fracture in the tubing was. He stopped his hand on the hole then turned to the intern with him.

"Go to the supply closet, and grab a new IV wire, "the doctor said calmly, "Someone tampered with this one."

As the intern began leaving, the doctor remembered something again.

"Also get a new iv bag."

It was barely five in the morning. The sun had risen yet and neither had anyone in the foster household. The house phone began to ring in the kitchen. It woke up Jesus from his sleep, his room was close to the kitchen and he thought it was his alarm going off. Nope, it was the house phone. You know the phone they have but never use. Who could be calling this early?

"Hello," Jesus said half-way asleep.

"Hello this is Mr. Tim Hentz, I'm a doctor at East Hospital. I'm looking to speak with a Ms. Lena Adams."

"Can you give me a minute, to get her?"

"Yeah sure."

Jesus made it up to his moms' room and opened the door slowly. He looked at the two grown women fast asleep. He went over to the African women with massive curly frizzy curly hair.

"Mom, Mom, Mom, Mom," Jesus kept saying until she groaned and opened her eyes up.

"Jesus it's 4:45 am, what do you want," Lena said

"Someone from the hospital is on the phone," Jesus said, as he holds up the phone to show her, "they were asking for you."

Lena sat up on the bed, and took the phone from her son and watched as he left.

"Hello," Lena said.

"Ma'am, we think someone may have tried to kill your foster daughter last night," Dr. Hentz stated.

"Wait, what do you mean," Lena said.

"Well someone took out her IV wire and punctured a hole in it. So when the nurse on call put it back in her, it wouldn't do its job. Don't worry, we fixed everything but I thought you would want to talk to the police."

"How soon can we see her?"

"Now, if you would like."

"Okay, thank you."

Lena hung up the phone. She than heard Callie's phone go off. She reached over and grabbed it.

_Hope you had a good last sleep. Slut._

Lena read the message. She then turns to wake up Stef.

"but mommy, I don't' want to go to school today, I want to stay home and make cookies with you." Stef mumbled in her sleep.

"Stef," Lena said almost yelling.

"I'm up," Stef said, pushing her to sit up on the bed.

"Someone cut Callie's IV wire" Lena said, and she holds up the phone "and I have an idea who."

Jesus went back into his room. He walked over to Jude's bed and woke him up.

"What," Jude groaned.

"You need to wake up," Jesus said. "Something happened with Callie and I know you know something."

Jesus watched as Jude walked out of the room.

Callie was sitting up in her bed. She was watching what seemed like a marathon on the cooking network or was it the shopping network. When someone came in and gave Callie her lunch.

"Here you go its apple juice, chicken, pees and applesauce" the young women giving Callie her tray

"You know I can see." Callie said

"I'm aware," the women said, as she walked away.

Brandon and Marianna walked into Callie's hospital room.

Marianna couldn't hold back her screaming.

**An: I'm a bad human being, I know. But hey you got keep coming back. So please review, follow, and favorite. Follow me on tumblr, youtube and twitter- thatgirl2190.**


End file.
